Uprising
by Frontline
Summary: Merida is on the run and seeks safety in Arendelle, after there is a rebellion in Dun Broch.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Just a little further, Angus,' Merida shouted, clinging onto his reins with frozen hands as he raced through the driving rain that had already soaked her to the bone. Ahead of her, she could just make out the castle rising against the dark sky and she urged Angus towards the bridge.

 _We're nearly there..._

'What a night,' Katya said, pulling her cloak tighter around her and turning to Immanuel, who shrugged.

'I've been out in worse...'

'I'm sure. But no-one ever mentions this, do they? Join the Arendelle Guard, spend all night outdoors in the rain.'

'Look on the bright side. At least no-one's trying to kill us...do you hear that?'

'It sounds like hooves. We don't have any riders out, do we?'

'No,' Immanuel said, drawing his sword just as a horse cantered across the bridge, a red haired young woman clinging to his back. As they watched, she slipped from his back and fell to the cobbles, where she lay still.

'Come on,' Katya said, racing towards her and kneeling down next to her.

'Is she alright?' Immanuel asked, walking up behind her, his sword held lightly at his side and Katya glanced up at him.

'I'm not sure. I think she's unconscious...' she said, her eyes widening as she saw the broach fastening her cloak.

'We need to get her inside,' she said, picking her up. 'Send someone for Dr Cristensen...'

'Checkmate,' Elsa said as she moved her Knight to take Anna's Rook.

'What?' Anna said. 'How did you...?'

'You've just got to see the whole board,' Elsa said and Anna shrugged.

'Yeah, well. Chess was never my game...'

'Do you want to try something else...?'

'No!' Anna said, grabbing her pieces and starting to set up the board again just as the door opened.

'Excuse me, your Highness?'

'Yes, Helda?'

'I'm sorry to interrupt, your Highness, but there is a...situation that needs your attention...'

'Who is she?' Elsa asked, as she and Anna followed Helda through the corridors to the guest rooms.

'We're not sure, your Highness. But she is wearing a broach with the symbol of Clan Dun Broch...'

'Who are they?' Anna asked.

'They rule a land to the north of here, Princess,' Helda said, as she pushed open the door, where two members of the Arendelle Guard were standing outside. Inside, a redhaired young woman was lying in the bed with the covers pulled up to her chin.

'She appears to be exhausted,' Helda said, closing the door quietly behind her. 'I would say that she's been riding for at least a day...'

Her voice trailed off as Merida's eyes fluttered open and she turned towards them.

'Where am I?'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 To Dun Broch

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Where am I?'

'It's alright. You're safe,' Anna said, moving to kneel next to the bed. 'I'm Anna. What's your name?'

'...Merida,' she said. 'Where am I?'

'The Kingdom of Arendelle...' She said and the girl sat upright.

'Where's King Agnarr? I need to talk to him...'

'King Agnarr was...our Father,' Anna said. 'He...died a year ago...'

Merida stared at her for a second before pushing back the covers and swinging her legs out of bed.

'Whoa. Hold on...' Anna began, as Merida's legs buckled and she slumped to the floor.

'I've...got to go,' she muttered, as her eyes rolled back into her head. 'My Father...'

'Helda?' Anna called and she knelt down next to her, putting her hand on her forehead.

'She's just unconscious, Princess. She needs to rest.'

Helda picked her up and placed her back into bed, tucking her in and turning to Elsa.

'My Queen, I believe this is Princess Merida of Clan Dun Broch...' Helda said, just as Olaf pushed open the door.

'Hi, everyone. What's going on?'

'We're home, Sven,' Kristoff said, climbing down from his sled with a groan. 'Ever since Elsa became Queen, demand for ice has gone through the roof. I guess when you're known as the Ice Queen, people are bound to pay attention.'

Unhitching Sven from the sleigh, he lead the reindeer into his stable, filling his bucket full of oats and patting him on the neck.

'Thanks very much, pal. I'll see you, later.'

Closing the stable door, he made his way along the streets towards the Palace and past the Royal Guards, heading up the stairs towards the Royal Chambers just as Elsa, Anna and Olaf emerged.

'Kristoff?' Anna exclaimed, launching herself forward to wrap her arms around his neck. 'When did you get back?'

'Just now,' Kristoff said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

'Ahem,' Elsa said and Kristoff broke the kiss, bowing towards her.

'Your Highness.'

'Welcome back, Kristoff,' she said, sweeping past them and he turned to Anna.

'So, what's been going on while I was away? Nothing much, I guess...'

'Not...exactly. Come on. Let's get some hot chocolate and I'll fill you in...'

'What do you know about Clan Dun Broch?' Elsa asked, settling herself onto the throne and delicately rearranging her skirts.

'Your Highness,' Helda began. 'Clan Dun Broch is the ruling house of the Kingdom of Dun Broch. Once, there were four warring tribes until King Fergus united them under his leadership. Princess Merida is his eldest child and only daughter.'

'Thank you, Helda. Captain Markusson?'

'Your Higness, Dun Broch is a...fractious realm. They may be united under King Fergus but that peace is dependent on his rule. Without it, the Clan's would likely descend back into war.

'Thank you,' Elsa said, standing up. 'Helda, please let me know when she wakes up.'

'Yes, Your Highness...'

'So, a princess from Dun Broch just rode in?' Kristoff asked and Anna nodded.

'Uh-huh. Do you...know much about the place?'

'Not really. But, I've heard a few traders talking about it. They don't tend to like outsiders much and will use any excuse for a fight.'

'Ooh,' Olaf said, clapping his hands together. 'Can we go there?'

'I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Olaf,' Kristoff answered and Anna giggled as he continued. 'They're...quite a superstitious people. I think a talking snowman might be more than they can handle. Anyway, if she is the daughter of King Fergus, then she must be pretty tough...'

'You could say that. Come on, I want to check on her...'

'How is she, Helda?'

'Still sleeping, Princess...'

'Thank you. I'll sit with her a while, if you like...'

'I don't think that's such a good idea, Princess...'

'I'll be fine. And Kristoff and Olaf will stay with me. You need to get some rest...'

'...very well, Your Highness. Thank you...'

'Come on...' Anna said, pushing open the door and leading them inside, seeing Merida still lying in the bed. Pulling up a chair, Anna had just sat down when her eyes fluttered open.

'Hello,' Anna said, putting her hands on Merida's shoulders and pressing her back down. 'Whoa, hold on. You need to rest...'

'I need to go...' Merida said. 'Get out o' my way...'

'Wait, wait. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. If you're in trouble, we can help you...'

'I don't need any help...' Merida said, pushing past her, stopping dead when she saw Olaf.

'What...is this?'

'Hi,' Olaf said, extending his hand. 'I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs...'

'Are you a...Wisp?' Merida asked, backing up and Anna shook her head.

'Olaf's my friend. It's a long story...Now, if you want to leave and ride all the way back to Dun Broch in your nightdress, I won't stop you. But, I don't think you'll get very far. However, if you tell us what's wrong, Kristoff and I can help. My sister's the Queen and...'

'Alright, alright...' Merida said, dropping back onto the bed. 'I...do need help to save me Mum and Dad..'

'What happened?' Anna asked, moving to sit on the bed next to her.

'There was a rebellion...'

 _'Dad, what's happening?' Merida shouted, as her Father slammed the door to the Great Hall._

 _'Fergus?' Her Mother asked, coming to her feet._

 _'It's MacCoag. The filthy traitor. I never thought he'd go this far. I'll make him pay for this!'_

 _'Fergus, slow down. What's he done?'_

 _'He's got an army, Eleanor. About half the clans have joined him and he's marching here...'_

 _'Fergus, we need to go..._

 _'I'm not leaving, Eleanor. We still have the castle and a lot of good lads. I can hold out until help arrives...'_

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'I need you and Merida to ride for Arendelle and speak to King Agnarr. He'll be able to send help...'_

 _'I'm not leaving you, Fergus!'_

 _'Eleanor...'_

 _'I'm your wife, Fergus. You remember our wedding vows. " 'til death do us part." I won't leave you.'_

 _'...alright, love. Merida, you need to go...'_

 _'If Mum's staying, then so am I!'_

 _'Listen to me, Merida. We need King Agnar's help. I need you to do this...'_

 _'Alright, Dad,' Merida said, grabbing her bow and strapping her quiver to her back, Fergus grinning._

 _'That's my girl. Now, go!'_

 _Merida raced out of the hall towards the stable, where Angus was already waiting, swinging herself into the saddle._

 _'Come on, Angus,' she said, grabbing his reins and urging him onward, racing out of the castle. In the distance, she could see the torches of the army marching on the castle and she dug her heels into his flanks._

 _Hold on, Mum, Dad. I'll be back soon..._

'...and that's it. That's why I need to go back. I don't even know if me Mum and Dad are still...' Her voice faltered and Anna put her hand on her knee.

'It's alright. I'll talk to Elsa and ask her...'

'Anna, what's going on?'

'Elsa?'

'Your Higness,' Merida said, trying to rise, but she slumped back to the bed, Anna taking her arm.

'Whoa, easy. C'mon, let's get you back in bed. I'll take care of everything, I promise.'

'Anna, please...I need to help me Mum and Dad...'

'I know. And to do that, you need to get your strength back. I'll get someone to bring you some food...'

'Okay...'

'Anna...' Elsa began, but Anna shook her head, leading her out into the corridor.

'She's in trouble, Elsa. Her Kingdom...'

'I heard what she told you...'

'Then, we need to help her...'

'It's not that simple, Anna...'

'Elsa...'

'Meet me in the throne room in an hour. I need to speak to Kai and Gerda...'

With that, she walked away, leaving Elsa standing there with her hands balled into fists.

'Merida?' Anna asked, knocking at the door and pushing it open. 'I've got some food...'

Placing the tray on the bedside table, she sat down on the bed as Merida asked

'Did you speak to your sister? What did she say?'

'She's...discussing it with her advisors...'

'Anna...'

'It's okay. C'mon, eat and I'll get you some proper clothes...'

'How does it feel?' Anna asked, finishing doing up the dress and Merida shrugged.

'It'll do,' she said and Anna's lips tightened. 'I mean, thank you. You've been...very kind...'

'It's alright. Come on, let's go and talk to Elsa...'

They made their way down to the throne room, Anna striding past the Royal Guards and pushing open the doors, Elsa, Kai, Gerda and Captain Markusson turning towards them.

'Anna?' Elsa asked, coming to her feet. 'You should know better than to come barging in here like this...'

'I apologise...Your Highness.' Anna said, her voice tinged with sarcasm. 'May I present Princess Merida of Dun Broch.'

'Your Highness,' Merida said, stepping forward. 'I came to ask your help. My Father spoke often of your Father, King Agnar, as a good man. Please, I...I need your help...I need men to take to my Father's aid...'

'I'm sorry... Arendelle has no standing army, only our Royal Guard, so I have no men to send with you...'

'Elsa!' Anna snapped and she rounded on her.

'What do you want me to, Anna? Even if we sent the entire Royal Guard, we would have less than 50 swords. And I cannot leave Arendelle undefended...'

'Fine,' Anna said. 'I'll go myself!'

'Be sensible, Anna! What can you do by yourself?'

'I don't know, but I'm not going to stand by and do nothing. Come on, Merida. Let's get ready...'

'Anna, wait,' Elsa said and Anna turned back towards her.

'Anna, I'm not going to let you go alone. I'm...coming with you...'

'Your Hignness,' Helda began, but Elsa cut her off.

'What kind of Queen would I be if I left other people to suffer? Captain Markusson, how many Guards can you spare?'

'About a dozen, Your Highness. But, your best strength will be speed and secrecy. I will send Tomas and Carla, two of my finest swords for your protection...'

'Very well. Make what preparations you need. We leave at first light tomorrow...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms very welcome.**


End file.
